


Oak and Willow

by FireEye



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: The Flute Playing Boy, all alone in the Dark World.





	Oak and Willow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



He dreams more often than he wakes, and he dreams most often of the grove. It’s summer, lush and alive, and the animals of the earth and the sky gather to listen to his song.

But when he opens his eyes, he’s alone in the darkness.

He doesn’t remember what brought him here, only the broken stanzas of a song. A song in glory of a power beyond reckoning.

He closes his eyes, and dreams of the grove. And of a young hero, listening.

He opens his eyes, and he’s no longer alone in the darkness.

He closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay, so this game is pretty dark. Sheesh. But I've always wondered about this bit, so please take this small thing. <3


End file.
